Best Friends
by doramatikku
Summary: Sora and Riku are best friends, but when Riku calls and tells him about his love interest with a girl, Sora begins to ponder about the value of their friendship. Completed.


Title: Best Friends  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
Type: shounen ai, or whatever you want it to be.  
Rating: PG (Language problem)  
Challenge: AC/DC  
Disclaimer: For Christmas, get me the copyrights to everything Kingdom Hearts and I will love you forever. Until then, I can't say that I own these guys.

"The phone was ringing..."

The phone is ringing, but Sora doesn't feel like picking it up. He'd rather just stay in bed, under the furry covers of his comforter, and spend his summer days doing what summer days were created for: doing nothing. Yet the caller was persistent and the telephone continued to ring on. Ten rings, then twelve, and finally, at the thirteenth ring, Sora forced himself out of bed, shivering as the warmth from his bed slowly slipped away from him.

"Hullo?" Sora groaned. For a second, the other end was silent, then finally, an exasperated sigh called out from underneath the quietness.

"Sora! Finally!"

Sora's face lit up at the sound of Riku's voice. It had been six months since Sora had seen his dear friend. Because Riku had moved so far away, their visitations never happened as often as Sora would have liked.

"Hey, you caught me in the middle of doing something," Sora lied, "but what's up?"

At the other end, Riku sighed heavily and Sora's smile jumped off a cliff as Riku began unraveling his story. "I'm in deep trouble. I met this girl that I really liked..."

Oh great. A girl.

"... and she and I hit it off really well!"

The contours of Sora's mouth began to mutate itself at the sound of his best friend "hitting it off really well" with a girl. Riku had no idea how infatuated Sora was with him. It was odd for another boy to like a boy, but Riku wasn't just any "boy", Riku was Sora's best friend and they had been through so many things together, the two of them should have been brothers.

But if they were brothers, then the relationship Sora had in mind would have been incestuous.

Never mind.

"So, what's her name?" Sora asked, his voice tainted with false joy as he forced the question out of his mouth. He was tempted to take down all the information about the bitch and go send her a bomb via the U.S. Postal Service, but it wouldn't be worth it if Riku ends up in a depressed state over her death.

"Her name's Kairi. I met her at the beginning of summer break. Dude, she is so hot."

"That's ... nice." His stomach was already beginning to feel ill. Riku likes her, he really likes her. If Riku eventually realizes that he's in love with her, then what would happen to Sora? Not only would Sora be heartbroken (oh, the failures of a first love!), but would he also be out of the picture now that Riku has someone else (this Kairi person) to go to with all of his troubles?

"Well, I'm happy that you've found someone, Riku, I really am, but can we talk about this later?" Sora lied again; he was beginning to hate the lies that he was formulating, but if he heard just one more thing about this Kairi person, he'd have to gut himself, seppuku style.

"Wait, Sora." Again, Riku hesitated, the stutter in his voice became more apparent and when he tried to speak again, his voice cracked as he strained to finish his sentence. "She's three months pregnant. My mother found out, so now I'm three days away from being disowned and ... I need a place to stay for a few days, just until I can arrange things with Kairi."

"Why are you asking me? We live five-hundred miles away from each other, and since you're planning to move in with her, why go through all the hassle of staying at my place when you're just going to go back home anyway?"

This time, Riku's sighs became louder and his voice grew tense. Sora silently flinched at the icy tone that Riku carried in his voice. "No, she lives about three blocks away from you. I've been visiting her for the past month, ever since she had to go back home. You see, I met her while she was vacationing here..."

An invisible knife plunged into Sora's heart and his blood temporarily became frozen. Riku had come here, to this city that Sora was living in, to visit his girlfriend? And he hadn't even bothered to stop by Sora's even once, just to say hello? Disbelief washed over Sora's face as the friendship he had been nurturing for so long suddenly became meaningless and empty. All these times that Sora had called Riku, wasting money on long-distance fees, and Riku hadn't bothered to come visit him, even when he was just three blocks away!

"Sure, you can stay at my place."

Sora felt betrayed, yet at the same time, how could he not heed to Riku's distressed call? Love has the tendency to blind people, changing them and somehow making them do the strangest of things, like ignore their best friends. Surely this was just a mistake, Riku probably hadn't meant to ignore Sora. Maybe he had to sneak back home and there wasn't enough time to stop by.

"Great!" Riku's voice exclaimed. Then, it came down to a forlorn whimper. "But I need money to buy the plane tickets. Sora, can you lend me some money? I promise I'll pay you back."

Terrific; this was just swell.

"How much do you need?"

"Four hundred."

"Sure."

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Wasn't this what friends were meant to do, to be there for each other and support each other, no matter how many mistakes the other made? And Riku wouldn't just use Sora for his hospitality, they were best friends.

They were best friends.

Hurriedly, Sora hung up and went to put on his pants. The wrinkled legs of his jeans looked disgusting, but at least it didn't smell as bad as the rest of his clothes. Slipping on a light sweater, Sora walked to his car and began driving to the bank, with the recent events still floating around in his head. No, Sora was just going to help Riku out by lending him some money and giving him a place to stay for a few days, that's all.

Besides, they were best friends.

Notes: Won't be continued. Thanks for reading!

40 min


End file.
